From Lucie To Emma
by WhiskersAndMazes
Summary: A prequel to my first fanfic 'If Things Didn't Change'. All about Newt and Emma's life when they came to WICKED before being sent up into the Maze. If you liked my first fanfic, then you should like this too. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE THE RELEASE OF THE FEVER CODE SO IT IS NOT ACCURATE!
1. Chapter 1

A single tear trickled down the small girl's cheek as she hugged her father for the last time. Her father cried softly into her messy, wavy blonde hair.

'It's going to be okay, pumpkin,' the girl's father told her in between sobs.

The girl broke away from her father and nodded, her face now wet from crying. Her father wiped the girl's tears away with his thumbs, then gripped her face in both his hands.

'I'll miss you, Lucie.' He whispered.

'I'll miss you too, Daddy.' The girl spoke in a high, innocent voice.

The father and daughter stood inside a huge white building, a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling, with dull grey chairs lining every wall. Sitting a few seats down from them was a mother and her son, a boy with dark hair who was about the same age as the girl. The girl watched in horror the boy being taken by two people in white coats, one man and one woman, away from his mother. She started crying again. She did not want to be separated from her father.

'Lucie, Lucie. It's alright.'

But her father's words brought no comfort to the crying girl. Tears continued to spill down her big blue eyes, dripping onto the clean floor.

'Sorry to interrupt.'

The girl jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice behind her. She wiped her face and turned around. The same two people that had taken the dark haired boy were here to take her as well. She turned back around to face her father.

'Are you going to be like Mummy?' She whimpered.

Her father did not answer. He looked down at his feet and then rose from his seat. He gently pushed his daughter to one side and looked the two people in the eyes.

'Take care of my little girl,' he spoke so quietly that he thought his daughter couldn't hear him. But she could.

'Of course, sir,' the woman said equally as quiet, 'you are doing a great thing.'

The girl's father took one step towards the woman.

'Don't make me regret it.'

Then he stepped away from her and squatted down next to his daughter. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Goodbye, Lucie.'

'Goodbye, Daddy.'

Then the man in the coat pulled the girl away from her father and the woman grabbed her by the hand.

'Thank you,' the man said to the girl's father.

And with that the girl was pulled away from her father, away from her old life.

Lucie blinked hard to stop herself from crying as the two strangers whisked her away from the room, and down a long corridor. The corridor was also pure white like the other room, but had several lights in it. There were tons of white doors lining the walls. Lucie counted fifty, but she was sure there were more. Each door had two names on it. Lucie didn't even try to read them all, they were walking too quickly. The only names she caught were the ones on the very first door she saw - 'Deedee and Stephen'. Suddenly the two people stopped walking. The woman let go of Lucie's hand. They turned to face a door on the left. The sign read 'Isaac and Lucie'.

'This is your room. You're going to stay here for a few hours, and then we will retrieve you to run a few tests. Then tomorrow we are changing your name. You won't remember your old name,' the woman spoke in a quick, harsh, tone.

'I think that's enough information,' the man glared at the woman.

Lucie looked up at them, her eyes wide with fear. She liked her name. She had been named after her mother.

The woman glared back up at the man, then shook her head slightly.

'Alright. In you go.'

She opened the door and pushed Lucie forcefully through it, then slammed the door shut behind her.

Lucie stood frozen inside the room, and caught one last exchange between the two strangers.

'Who was it that invented the Flat Trans?'

'Emma Furtan.'

'That's a good idea for a name.'

'But all the others have old names.'

'Not the Asian boy who came in a few days ago, Minho Chang was around at the time of the sun flares.'

'I suppose you're right.'

Then the two voices faded as they walked away, leaving Lucie behind. Lucie turned around and took in her new surroundings. The room was ridiculously small. A bunk bed and a toilet was all that was in the room, and there was close to no room around them. Lucie sat down carefully on the bottom bunk, and put her head in her hands. What was happening to her?

Then she looked up and saw a boy's head hanging down from the top bunk, staring right at her.  
'Hello.'

Lucie screamed and jumped off the bed out of shock.  
'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down!'

The boy she had seen jumped down off the top bunk and stood next to her. He was shorter than her, with scruffy blonde hair and huge brown eyes. He looked about Lucie's age. She took a deep breath. He looked harmless.

'Who are you?' She croaked.

'I'm Isaac. Who are you?' The boy spoke in a British accent, his voice was quite low as well.

'I-I'm Lucie,' Lucie stammered. Then she remembered the woman telling her she was going to have her name changed, and her and the man discussing a woman named Emma Furtan.

'But I won't be Lucie for long though, I think they're changing my name to Emma.'

The boy smiled.

'Really? Emma's a good name. So is Lucie. They're changing my name to Newt I believe, after Isaac Newton. They thought they were rather funny when they thought of that. Do you know who you're being named after?'

'Emma Furtan,' Lucie said, although she did not know who Emma Furtan was until she heard the two people talking about her.

'Emma Furtan… didn't she invent the famous Flat Trans? Marvellous invention, that was.'

Lucie grinned. She liked the way Isaac talked, he sounded so intelligent.

'Yes, she did.'

Isaac gave Lucie a thumbs up, then plonked himself down on the bottom bunk.

'The first girl who came here came through a Flat Trans. Deedee.'

Lucie's eyes widened. Only really rich people had access to a Flat Trans.

'Wow.'

'I know.'

Lucie sat down next to Isaac on the bed.

'Why do you think we're still alive? How have we survived the Flare?' He asked her.  
Lucie shook her head.

'I don't know. It's like some kind of miracle,' she muttered.

'I don't believe in miracles,' Isaac said bluntly.

'Why not?'

'They're simply a figure of the imagination made up as a fun reason to explain things that are out of the ordinary.'

Lucie nodded. She did believe in miracles, but she didn't feel like arguing with the boy.

'Do you know what kind of tests they're going to do on us today?' She asked.

'I have no bloody idea,' Isaac muttered.

Then he looked Lucie in the eyes and smiled again. And as of that moment, Lucie knew they would be great friends.


	2. Chapter 2

_8 years later…_

'Ugh, they're inserting another brain chip in you in two days,' I groan as I look at our timetable that just got slotted under our door.

'Another one? I just had one!' I hear from behind the toilet curtain. It was Minho's idea to get toilet curtains for our rooms, especially the rooms with both a boy and a girl. Newt and I were so excited when the Chancellor finally gave in.

I hear the familiar gurgling flush of the toilet Newt steps out from behind the curtain.

'How many bloody chips do they need to put in us?' Newt rolls his eyes.

He then walks across our tiny room and goes up the ladder to his bed and sits on the pillow. I climb up after him, still gripping our weekly timetable, and sit down facing him.

'Can I see that, Emmy?' He asks.

I nod and give him the small sheet of paper with all our tests and minor brain alterations written for the week on it.

'Reading tests in a couple of hours in Test Room B26,' Newt shakes his head, causing his blonde hair to flop down in front of his eyes. I laugh and push his fringe to the side.

'Why do we still need to have _reading_ tests? We can bloody read! They know we can bloody read! We're fifteen, for God's sake!' Newt throws the timetable across the room.

'I dunno Newt,' I sigh. There are a lot of things I don't know. I don't even know my real name.

'Do you ever wonder what all this is for?' Newt asks me.

'To find a cure for the Flare,' I say. An image of my mother pops into my head. She had caught the Flare when I was a toddler and died the most gruesome death. I shove the image out of my brain.

'No, not like that. I mean… what's the point? How are all these tests and brain chips helping find a cure for the bloody Flare?'

'I don't have a clue. But surely they are relevant, I mean why else would they do them?' I tell him.

He sighs loudly.

'I think they're prepping us for something. Like, preparing us for a task,' I say. That's my theory.

'You're probably right,' Newt nods, 'and whatever that task is… Thomas and Teresa know.'

'Of course Thomas and Teresa know, they're the ones prepping us. And Aris and Rachel know too.'

'But they're also being prepped,' Newt points out.

'True.'

Thomas, Teresa, Aris and Rachel are just one big mystery. One minute they're getting brain chips put in, the next they're doing eye tests on us. And they spend so much time in that computer room…

Newt and I jump when we hear a loud knock on our door.


	3. Chapter 3

'Who may this be?' Newt calls out.

'Let me in, man!' I hear Minho yell.

'It's unlocked, idiot!' Newt yells back.

I hear the sound of the handle turning, then the door opens and Minho struts in, flicking his black hair. He always enters like this. Newt and I became friends with Minho pretty much as soon as we were allowed to go into other people's rooms. Which surprisingly was over a year after we came to WICKED (World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department). I move over to make room for him, but fall over somehow… even though I'm already sitting down, I'm so clumsy it's not even funny… and wind up with my head in Newt's lap. He flicks my forehead.

'Ow!' I exclaim.

Newt chuckles and helps me back up into sitting position.

'I hate you,' I mutter.

'No you don't, you love me,' Newt laughs.

'I do.'

'And I love you too,' Newt kisses me on the cheek.

I smile and blush.

Minho looks at us for a little while.

'You sure you're not together?' He raises his eyebrows.

'Shut up, Minho,' Newt says.

'We're just friends,' I tell him.

It's true. Newt and I have been best friends since as long as I can remember. Although something always stirs deep inside me whenever he kisses me on the cheek, I know he only sees me as his buddy.

'Okay, alright,' Minho raises his hands in fake surrender. 'Just so ya know, if you ever got together I would totally support that.'  
I smack him playfully on the arm.

'You're so lucky you got to live with a chic, Newt. I wish Gally was this hot.' Minho pointed to me.

Minho's roommate is this really moody ugly guy named Gally, and Minho's always in our room so he doesn't have to spend so much time with him.

'I'm not hot,' I laugh.

'Yeah ya are, Emma,' Minho smirks.

Suddenly Newt's face clouds over, and he glares at Minho.

'You okay, Newt?' I ask.

Newt blinks a couple of times and shakes his head.

'Yeah… yeah. I'm fine, Emmy,' Newt pats me on the shoulder awkwardly. 'So you got those bloody reading tests in a couple of hours, Minho?'

'Nah, Gally and I have fitness testing. When do you think these idiots are going to stop testing us?' Minho rolls his eyes.

'Never,' Newt says gravely.

Then our door opens. Thomas stands there.

'Sorry, but Minho needs to go back to his room,' Thomas tells us.

Minho groans and jumps of the bed.

'Alright, alright,' he heads out the door, 'bye guys.'

Thomas watches him walk away, then he looks back at Newt and I. His eyes have bags under them, as if he hasn't slept in days. And they have a sad look about them.

'You look terrible, Tommy,' Newt looks at Thomas with worry.

'Yeah, are you alright?' I ask him.

Thomas takes a deep breath, and for a moment it looks like he's going to burst into tears.

'It's going to start soon. They're going to go through with it. It will happen,' Thomas says in a wobbly voice.

I look over at Newt and see his eyebrows furrowed together, his forehead creased. That's how he looks when he's confused. I feel equally as puzzled.  
'What are you talking about, Tommy?' Newt says quietly.

But then Thomas pulls himself together and offers us a small smile.

'Nothing. Sorry about that. Remember your reading tests are in one hour and fifty-two minutes.'

Then Thomas closes our door softly and we hear him walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

Reading tests are always easy. All you have to do is, well to state the obvious, read.

Today my reading tests took place in the room next to the computer room where Thomas and Teresa always are. Newt and I call it the computer room anyway, because we once heard one of the WICKED members talking about a computer in there shutting down. As I sit in an uncomfortable, cold chair waiting for my tester to come in, I listen to the conversation going on in the room next door. WICKED has very thin walls.

'In two days, Teresa? You're seriously thinking of doing this in two days?'  
'Yes, Tom. Two days. What's the big deal with that?'  
'The big deal is that I can't believe you're actually going through with this.'  
'Tom, we don't have a choice. They trusted us…'  
'I don't care, Teresa! I don't care! This is wrong. I know this is wrong. And deep down, I think you know it's wrong too.'

They remain silent for a few seconds.

'Tom…'  
'Don't.'  
'But…'  
'Please.'

I hear Teresa sigh.

'I. Have. To. And you need to help me. WICKED is good, Tom. WICKED is good.'

Then the door to my room swings open, and a woman with long brown hair tied back in a tight ponytail holding a thick black file steps in.

'Are you Emma?'

It takes me a second to answer, I'm still thinking about Thomas and Teresa's conversation.  
'Y-yes,' I say so quietly I wonder if she can hear me.

'Good.'

Then the woman opens the file and my reading tests begin.

When my reading tests are over, I walk as fast as I can back to my room. I find Newt lying down on his bed.

'Hey, Emmy,' he says in a sleepy voice.

'Newt, I need to talk to you about something,' I say breathlessly.

Newt sits up abruptly and jumps down from the bed. He grips me by the shoulders.

'Are you alright?' He asks me worriedly.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine…'  
Newt lets out a sigh of relief and steps back from me. He kisses me on the cheek, making me blush, then sits down on my bed.

'Tell me everything.'  
So I tell him everything, barely drawing breath the whole time. When I finish my story, I plop down on the bed and get my breath back.

'Jesus, Emmy! That's huge!' Newt says, his brown eyes wide, 'WICKED is good. We hear that all the time. But I'm sure WICKED is certainly _not_ good.'

'I know!'

Then Newt stands up and walks over to the door.  
'Where are you going?' I ask him.

'To the bloody computer room.'  
He opens the door.

'Wait, Newt! Do you really think they're going to let you in?'

Newt looks down at his watch, it's compulsory that all 'subjects' wear watches all the time, and steps out of the room.

'It's 12:30. It's their lunch break.'  
Then he takes off down the corridor.

'This is a stupid idea,' I mutter.

But then my curiosity gets the better of me so I roll my eyes and follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

I catch up to Newt when he's just outside the computer room door. The sign on it reads 'Room C'.

'Newt, are you sure this is safe?' I whisper, scared we're going to get caught.

'No. But let's do it anyway,' he replies.

He slowly turns the handle and opens the door. I'm surprised by the fact that the door is actually unlocked, let alone the fact that the room has no people in it.

Newt puts a finger to his lips and raises his eyebrows at me, telling me to be quiet. I pretend to zip my mouth shut. Then he hesitantly steps into the room, and gestures for me to follow him.

'Are you kidding me?' I murmur under my breath, then step inside the room myself.

I'm blown away by the computer room. We should have called it the screen room. There are screens covering every inch of every wall. Screens between desks in the middle of the room. Screens everywhere. Then I turn my attention to what is actually on the screens. Most of screens lining the walls have images of what looked like a large, grassy plane. The images were moving ever so slightly, as if there were tiny cameras scuttling around on the grass. Some of the screens lining the wall have pictures (or should I say footage?) of huge stone walls. The stone walls appear to be put together to form some odd sort of maze. The screens in between the desks in the middle of the room had faces on them, each face with a little sentence next to it. I walked cautiously over to the desks, and got a better look at the faces. I gasped when I saw my face. Next to my face the sentence reads 'Group A, Subject A0, The Last.' I gasp again when I see Newt's face, a few spaces above mine. 'Group A, Subject A5, The Glue.' Then I see Minho's face, and Gally's, and Thomas', and Teresa's…

'Emmy?'

I turn around and see Newt right behind me.

'Yeah?'

'What in the name of hell is this place?

I open my mouth to try to answer but then jump at the sound of footsteps coming our way. Newt looks at me with frightened eyes.

'Quick, hide!' He whispers.

He grabs my hand, sending shivers up my arm and down my spine, and pulls me towards a desk right in the corner of the room. We scramble under it and pull a chair close to us. I squeeze my eyes tight and hope that whoever comes in doesn't see us. I hear two people walk into the room. I sneak a look and see it's Teresa and Thomas. They sure do spend a lot of time in here. At that moment I realise that Newt's arms around me, clutching me close to him. I blush, which seems like such a stupid thing right now. Thomas and Teresa step closer to us, and Newt pulls me closer. We're so close now I can hear the fast thump of his heartbeat.

'Don't you think they'll notice the cameras?' Thomas says.

'All they'll notice are strange, lizard-like creatures. With their memory gone and all, they'll have bigger things to worry about.'

My mouth hangs open. I make a silent wish they aren't talking about us. But deep down, I know they're talking about all of us whose faces are on those screens. But then why are their faces on the screens?

'There are some very smart people going in there, Teresa. Surely Alby or Newt or someone will realise they're cameras.'

I feel Newt's heartbeat quicken at the mention of his name. I grip his hand tightly.

'Just relax, Tom. They'll be fine. I'm telling you - the Maze Trials will be a success.'  
'How do you know?'  
'I just do.'

Silence.

'What about us, Teresa? When we go up there? How do you think we'll cope?'

'I don't know, Tom. I don't know,' Teresa whispers so softly I have to really strain my ears to hear her.

Thomas exits the room abruptly. I hear Teresa sniff, like she's crying.  
'Tom, wait!'

And then they're both gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Newt and I wait a minute or so.

'I think we're good to go,' I whisper to him.

'Okay, let's go then,' he whispers back.

We carefully climb out from under the desk and return to our room.

'Oh. My. God!' I exclaim as Newt shuts the door to our room behind us.

'I know!'

I sit down on my bed.

'So from what I heard, it sounds like they're going to wipe our memories and send us up into a bloody maze!' Newt yells.

I shush him, anyone could be listening to us right now.

'They called it the Maze Trials… so that whole thing is going to be like a mega-super-test!' I say.

Newt shakes his head. He has his confused look on.

'And before, you said they were talking about doing this in two days. Two days!'

I'd forgotten about that.

'So we have two days left here?'

'Well, let's not jump to any conclusions, but it sure seems like it!'

Two days! Two days left with my memories?

'In two days… we might not even remember each other,' I say quietly.

I feel tears fill my eyes. I can't even imagine not remembering Newt.

Newt looks at me for a long time. Then he climbs up onto his bed.

'Come up here, Emmy.'

I wipe my eyes hastily and climb up. I see he's lifted up a corner of his mattress and rummaging underneath. Then he pulls out a brown paper bag.

'Here it is,' he says.

Here what is?  
He opens up the bag and pulls out a single, white daisy. It takes my breath away, I haven't seen a flower since as long as I remember.

'Oh my God Newt, how did you get that?' I ask him, my eyes wide as saucers.

'I've had it since I came here,' He shrugs.

It takes a second for that statement to sink in.

'How on earth is that thing still _alive_?'

Newt smiles and passes the daisy to me. I clutch the stem softly in between my finger and thumb and twirl it around.

'I don't know. It's some kind of miracle,' he grins.

I think back to the day we first met, how I said those exact words to him when he asked about how we were still alive. I remember what he said after.

'But you don't believe in miracles,' I say.

Newt takes a deep breath in, and for a moment I'm scared of what he's going to say next.

'Well, I didn't believe in miracles. But then I started falling in love with you, and I thought that was a pretty miraculous thing,' he looks down and blushes bright red.

I'm in a temporary state of shock. But then I come back to my senses and smile hugely.  
'Newt…' I whisper.

He puts his head in his hands.

'Oh God, I know, that was stupid. It sounded so much better in my head…'

'Newt,' I say, this time louder.

'Just, leave. I'm such a bloody idiot…'

'Newt!'

I put my hand under his chin and lift his head up, he's still red as a tomato.

'I love you too,' I tell him.

Newt and I have said we love each other before, but not like this. Nothing like this.

His face turns more pink instead of red as his expression relaxes into a smile.

Then he puts both hands behind my head and pulls me into him.

And now we're kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually we break apart for air, and he whispers in my ear.  
'I've been wanting to do that for so long, Emmy.'

'Well, I'm very glad you did it,' I whisper back, then go in for another kiss.

Then a knock on the door interrupts our kiss and Newt groans. I reluctantly climb down the ladder and open the door. It's a WICKED member with our dinner tray.

'Thank you,' I say with a polite smile as I take the tray.

The person gives me a curt nod and then strides down the corridor. I shut the door and look up at Newt, still holding the tray.

'Bring it up,' he tells me.

I somehow manage to climb back up still holding the tray. Then Newt and I eat in silence. The moment's gone.

Dinner tonight was an array of bread rolls, so I was still hungry after I finished. Sometimes we'll get two bowls of pasta each, sometimes a side salad to share. You would think WICKED would be more consistent with our meals.  
We finish eating and Newt looks at me for what seems like an eternity. He looks like he's trying to read me. All of a sudden Newt grabs the tray and throws it down on the floor, then he gets up on his knees and pulls my body towards his and kisses me. This time a lot harder. His kiss tastes like bland bread rolls. I put both my hands in his hair and kiss him back. My hunger for more food goes away and is replaced by a hunger for more Newt.

I wake up locked in an embrace with Newt on his bed. I smile to myself as I remember last night.

 _Newt and I kissed and kissed for what seemed like forever. Then he laid down on his bed._

 _'You're amazing, Emmy. You know that?' He said with a grin._

 _'Oh, I know,' I replied, 'You're amazing too.'_

 _'Oh, I know,' He chuckled._

 _He held out his hand and I took it, then he pulled me down so I was lying right next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I did the same to him._

 _'Goodnight, Emmy.'_

 _'Goodnight, Newt.'_

 _He planted a soft kiss on my forehead and we fell asleep._

Now here I lie, still in his arms. The boy I had been in love with for as long as I can remember had kissed me. A lot.

'Morning, Emmy.'

'Morning, Newt.'

I see his brown eyes looking right at me.

'You really are a miraculous thing,' I smile at him.

'So are you.'


	8. Chapter 8

I realise I am clutching the flower he had given me last night in my left hand. I open up my hand and see the flower, still perfectly in tact.

Our door swings open and Minho comes bounding in. Newt and I jump up into sitting position and stare at him.

'What happened to knocking?' Newt glares at Minho.

'Sorry dude, forgot. Um… what the hell have you two been up to?' Minho smirks at us.

Newt and I look at each other, flustered. Then Minho bursts out laughing. Newt and I yell 'shut up!' in unison.

Minho finally stops laughing and wipes a couple of tears from his eyes.

'You know, I don't even wanna know,' he says. 'Anyway guys, I saw you over near the computer room last night looking really weird, is everything okay?'

I remember with a jolt what we discovered yesterday. I look at Newt, with an is-it-okay-to-tell-Minho expression, and he looks at me with a yeah-sure-go-ahead expression. So I tell Minho everything.

'Two days? Holy… wait, if they said two days yesterday, doesn't that mean they're going to do whatever it is they're planning to do to us tomorrow?' Minho stares at us, eyes wide.

My hands fly up to my mouth as I realise Minho's right.

'Oh bloody hell,' I hear Newt mutter under his breath.

Right on cue, Teresa appears behind Minho at the door.

'Minho, please go back to your room,' she says in a sinister tone.

So Minho being Minho turns around, flips her the finger, and storms down the corridor.

'And just so you know, we will be collecting you shortly,' Teresa calls out after him.

Then she shakes her head and turns back to Newt and I.

'Newt, can I see you for a moment?'

I feel my heart rate triple.

'Why?' He asks.

'I'm afraid that is confidential information,' Teresa tells him in an even _more_ sinister tone.

Newt looks back at me. He looks like he's about to burst into tears. I pull him into a hug.

'It's going to be okay. Just go with her. She said 'can I see you for a moment', right? So we're going to see each other in a moment. Just go,' I whisper into his ear.

'But what if we don't, Emmy? I can't leave you…' Newt whispers back.

'Newt!' Teresa says in a raised voice.

'Go on, Newt. It won't do us any good if you stay here. Now go,' I hear my own voice crack.

Newt clasps my left hand in his, the one with the flower in it.

'Promise me I'll see you again.'

'Newt, I…'

'Please, Emmy,' he looks at me with a face so upset it breaks my heart into a million pieces. 'Please.'

'I promise.'

Newt takes a deep breath and then jumps down from the bed. He walks over to Teresa, and waves goodbye to me. I wave goodbye back. And at that moment, I just know it's going to be the last time I see him for a long, long time.

Then Teresa grabs Newt by the arm and pulls him out the door. I just catch Newt mouthing 'I love you' before the door slams shut, leaving me all alone.

I regret telling him to go with her. I want to call out, to sprint down the corridor and catch up with them.

But I don't do either of those things.

Instead I put my head in my hands and sob. And at that moment I realise what Newt has been saying is the truth. WICKED is _not_ good.

I don't leave the room for the rest of the day. My timetable didn't show any tests today. When dinner is delivered to my door, there's only one meal. Newt's really gone. I eat my dinner of steamed vegetables on Newt's bed. I place my daisy next to my head as I lie down and cry myself to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up with tear streaks all down my face.

'I have to find him,' I mutter to myself.

I sit up and look down at the pillow where I left my flower, and gasp when I see it. All the petals have wilted and fallen off. The miracle daisy has died. I stare at it sadly, but I'm not at all surprised. I feel like nothing in life is miraculous anymore. I look at my watch, it reads '12:28'. Wow, I slept for ages! I remember what I muttered to myself only a few seconds ago, so I grab one of the petals and climb down the ladder and out the door.

I try Minho's room first, I could use some help. But I open the door and no one's there. Not even Gally. By then it's 12:30. Lunch break. I put the flower petal in my pocket and take off sprinting down the corridor. Without even thinking I throw open the door to the computer room, and I'm relieved to find it's empty one again. I look at the screens lining the walls.

The grassy plane has people in it.

I recognise all of them.

I see Alby, a dark skinned older boy who had lived a few doors down from us. I see Minho, I see Gally. I see so many boys I know. No girls, though. They're all gathered right next to the grey walls surrounding the place, and they all look extremely frightened. I walk over to the screen that's the closest to the group. I can hear what they're saying, but only just. I can only catch a few words here and there. Things like 'can't remember', 'where are we', 'how did we get here', 'what are we going to do'. I turn around and see a screen on the opposite side of the room, and my eyes fill with tears when I see who's on it.

'Newt.'

I rush over to the screen and look up at it.  
Newt's sitting far away from the group with his back against a tall tree, casting shade over him. He looks terrified. Miserable. Confused.

'Newt,' I say again, but I know he can't hear me.

I pull the flower petal out of my pocket.

'Newt, I'll come get you. I'll find you. You'll find me. We'll figure this out,' I tell the face on the screen. 'I miss you so much. So much. Everything about you. I miss the way you would always jump off your bed, you didn't climb down that ladder once. I miss the way you would make me blush whenever you kissed me on the cheek. I miss the way you would call me Emmy, even though nobody else called me by a nickname. You are my everything, and I refuse to believe you're gone.'

He looks back at the group of boys, then down at his hands.

'I'll see you again, Newt,' I whisper as I clutch the flower petal to my chest. 'And I think that's a pretty miraculous thing.'

Then Newt looks right at me, I can see every detail of his face. Every crease in his forehead, the horrified look in his eyes. For a second I think he heard everything I just said, and that he's going to answer me. Laugh, maybe. Say 'don't worry Emmy, I'll be fine'. But instead he puts his head in his hands and I see his whole body shake with sobs. And I cry with him.

...

Thank you for reading my fanfic! Like I said in the description, I wrote this before TFC was released so I had to improvise- please don't leave reviews saying it's not accurate and whatever because I know it isn't. Anyways thanks again, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review telling me what you thought xx


End file.
